secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Vanguard
VANGUARD ARMED FORCES HAS BEEN CLOSED AS OF SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 08 2012 Vanguard Armed Forces (Vorhut) is one of the largest Second Life military group's, led by Christoph Naumova and based in the sim Leviathan. It is based on an alternate-history world in-which Germany won World War Two and survived to the modern day and the future. The names of the ranks are all in the German Language (Hauptmann, Schutze, Generalmajor etc.), and the title of the leader is "Führer". The Vanguard Armed Forces are most definately not nazis and are in fact anti-nazi. Weaponry The weapons used by the group are a mixture of weapons from all over the world, and a few science-fiction ones. Currently comissioned weapons include... Enlisted: - SBR - KP.45 Sidearm - HK416 - KRT-17 Onslaught: - UMP.45 - TAC HMG - K64 Assault Rifle w/ under-barrel Grenade Launcher - OS-Jav Targeted Missile System - KAS 20 Shotgun - Endeavor Power Armor (Armored and Non-armored) - Mine/C4 Satchel - S119 BFG - RT-22 107th Armada: - K477 DMR - AUG - KMG-47 - Xeon Mk 2 Fighter - Damocles Gunship - GROMIV Tank - Destroyer Fleet Ship Krieghabicht: - Endeavor Power Armor with Jetpack - Particle Projection Cannon or PPC - MG42 - HMG NCO: - PL-03 Dual Pistols - NCO Chainsword - M82A1 Sniper Rifle Armor and Appearance 'Divisional Armor(Additions per division coming soon)' Armada Kommand wings displayed on the chest. 'Officer Formals(Female Version)' 'Pionier Uniform' ''Int''elligenzweig Uniform Kommand K5 - Fuhrer - 1IC Christoph Naumova K4 - General - Yellow Hyland(2IC), Ghost Menoju & Wraith Darkholme K3 - Generalleutnant - Kado Mauriac & Johney Giano K2 - Generalmajor - Sirus McMahon & Ryda Zimring K1 - Brigadegeneral - Darth Wind & Basher Clowes Divisions Upon passing all of the training in the Mannschaften rank (equivalent to Training in other militaries), Vanguard soldiers are allowed to apply for acceptance into a division. Each division plays a unique role on the battlefield. Vanguard only has four enlisted ranks. Mannschaften Mannschaften comprises the training ranks. *E-1 > V - Schütze *E-2 > V - Oberschütze *E-3 > V - Gefreiter *E-4 > V - Obergefreiter *E-5 > V - Hauptgefreiter *E-6 > V - Stabsgefreiter *E-7 > V - Sturmmann Upon completing enlisted training, recruits attain the rank of E7 and are given the option to join a division. Wehrmacht Wehrmacht ranks are promotion based, promotions are based on performance and activity *E-8 > V - Rottenführer *E-9 > V - Unterscharführer *E-10 > V - Scharführer *E-11 > V - Oberscharführer *E-12 > V - Hauptscharführer *E-13 > V - Stabscharführer *E-14 > V - Sturmscharführer *E-15 > V - Untersturmführer Onslaught Onslaught is the combination of two former divisions (Marauder, the infantry division, and Panzer, the armoured division,) that was created upon reownership of the group by Christoph Naumova. Currently led by: 1IC M7 - Staffelführer Jericho Foehammer 2ICs: M6 - Spitzenreiter HooMe Barrabus, Jesse Pelliot. Ranks: *M1 - Fütter (Start) *M2 - Truppen (Trained) *M3 - Sturmtruppen (Veteran) *M4 - Kommando (Elite) *M5 - Sturmkommando (Officer/Squadleaders) *M6 - Spitzenreiter (Second in Command) *M7 - Staffelführer (Leader) 107th Armada 107th Armada is first and foremost the air defense for the Vanguard Armed Forces, {C}we are here to protect the skies and assist Vanguard's Ground Troops when necessary. Currently led by: 1IC A-7 Kommodore Yellow Hyland. 2IC: A-6 Adjutant: Ghost Menjou. Ranks: *A-C: Luft. Kadett (Cadet) *A-1: Luft. Flieger (Start) *A-2: Luft. Expertan (Experienced) *A-3: Luft. Strfn-Kaptitain (Veteran) *A-4: Luft. Gruppen-Kommdant (NCO/Ace) *A-5: Luft. StabsOffzier (Officer) *A-6: Luft. Adjutant (Second in command) *A-7: Luft. Kommodore (Leader) Sub-Divisions Vanguard has multiple sub-divisions which do not count for the one division choice requirement. These divisions have a multitude of ranging purposes and functions. 'Offiziere Academy' The Offiziere Academy comprises the five NCO ranks: NCOC - NCO Candidate (Those who have been recently accepted for offiziere training) NCO1 - Unteroffiziere NCO2 - Feldwebel NCO3 - Hauptfeldwebel NCO4 - Stabsfeldwebel (Those who have completed NCO training and await promotion to the Offiziere) Intensive training on tactics, command, and hands-on experience in leading assaults are required to progress through the ranks of the Academy. Upon reaching NCO 4, the candidate awaits being awarded the rank of Leutnant and becoming a full Offiziere. Currently led by: Johney Giano 'Militärpolizei' Commonly referred to as MP, are hand chosen for their intelligence and fierce loyalty to the military itself. The Militarpolizei, overall, is incharge of maintaining peace within the groups and stabilizing any situations before they get out of control. Militarpolizei is one of the few subdivisions with its own ranking system. Currently led by: Wraith Darkholme 'Kreuzritter' Fully launched, the Kreuzritter subdivision of Vanguard can be thought of as the Furher's personal guard. Kreuzritters in the Vanguard are forced to zealously embrace and protect the idealisms of Vanguard; while at the same time bolster morale for all Vanguard soldiers with an unwavering code of ethics they must follow. Currently led by: Kado Mauriac 'Krieghabicht' Less commonly known as the Warhawks, the Krieghabicht is the elite drop troops of the Vanguard. Members are equipped with some of the best weapons of Vanguard and must undergo vigorous training, including a specialised obstacle course to obtain entry. Currently led by Yellow Hyland. 'Pionier' Easily summed up in the over-arching term "outreach", Pionier is both the newest secondary division in Vanguard and one of the most versatile. This group deals with the activities of Vanguard beyond the borders of Leviathan, both in officially approved roleplay endeavors and recruitment. Currently led by Johney Giano and Gabe Barnstormer. 'Intelligenzweig' This is the community outreach of Vanguard and Strategical Planning division. It contains the Ambassadors and tacticians of Vanguard. Tasked with maintaining SLMC relations and coming up with the best strategies of assaulting enemy strongholds and testing them. Main Group Ranking Structure VANGUARD MANNSCHAFTEN - Lower Enlisted *'E-1 > V - Schütze' *'E-2 > V - Oberschütze' *'E-3 > V - Gefreiter' *'E-4 > V - Obergefreiter' *'E-5 > V - Hauptgefreiter' *'E-6 > V - Stabsgefreiter' *'E-7 > V - Sturmmann' VANGUARD WEHRMACHT - Upper Enlisted *'E-8 > V - Rottenführer' *'E-9 > V - Unterscharführer' *'E-10 > V - Scharführer' *'E-11 > V - Oberscharführer' *'E-12 > V - Hauptscharführer' *'E-13 > V - Stabscharführer' *'E-14 > V - Sturmscharführer' *'E-15 > V - Untersturmführer' VANGUARD UNTEROFFIZIERE - NCO *'NCO-C > V - NCO Candidate' *'NCO-1 > V - Unteroffiziere' *'NCO-2 > V - Feldwebel' *'NCO-3 > V - Hauptfeldwebel' *'NCO-4 > V - Stabsfeldwebel' VANGUARD OFFIZIERE - Officers *'O-1 > V - Leutnant' *'O-2 > V - Oberleutnant' *'O-3 > V - Hauptmann' *'O-4 > V - Major' *'O-5 > V - Oberstleutnant' *'O-6 > V - Oberst' VANGUARD KOMMAND - Command *'K-1 > V - Brigadegeneral' *'K-2 > V - Generalmajor' *'K-3 > V - Generalleutnant' *'K-4 > V - General' *'K-5 > V - Führer' External Links Official VAF webpage: www.vanguardarmedforces.com Category:Military Category:Military Groups Category:Second Life Military Groups